The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a separated communication between an electrophotographic copying machine and its subsystem.
An electrophotographiccopying machine produces an electrostatic latent image onto a photoreceptor corresponding to a pattern image on a document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. Toner particles are electrostatically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image on the photoreceptor is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger.
There are some copying machines of the type comprising a sorter for sorting a number of copied papers in the orer of copying so as to align the copied papers in the order of pages. Conventionally, such a sorter is electrically coupled to the copied-paper outlet of the main body of the copying machine, so that electrical signals are supplied representative of whether the sorter is operated to subsequently overlay the copied papers on a tray. Otherwise the sorter is operated to align the copied papers in the copied order. In such a case, a cable means is usually provided for supplying the electrical signals. However, since the sorter is detachably combined with the main body of the copying machine, the provision of the cable means is troublesome when the sorter should be detached. It is possible for the cable means to twist or fold so as to fail to provide the electrical signal communication.